


UchiSaku Week 2016 - Ski Lodge Getaway

by moor



Series: UchiSaku Week [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: SasuSaku. It took a lot to get a pair of shinobi as dedicated as these two together. Written for UchiSaku Week 2016.





	UchiSaku Week 2016 - Ski Lodge Getaway

**UchiSaku Week 2016: Day 4: Ski Lodge Getaway (SasuSakura, Naruto-verse)**

Sakura looked around the deserted mountain inn. The open vista was cast in blueish hues upon the dazzling snow, even as the afternoon shadows lengthened with the promise of early evening.

Her breath crystallizing in the frozen air, Sakura took a moment to blow warmth across her chilly fingers, wrapped even as they were in thick, waterproof gloves. Her cloak twisted around her canvas-wrapped legs as she leaned against the pine's thick trunk, camouflaged by the conifer's plushly needled branches.

The path to the mountain inn was clear, conveniently shovelled, but Sakura could make out no footprints in the snow.

"You're sure this is where Kakashi said the meeting point was?" she asked Naruto over the radio. He was over a kilometre away, observing her approach.

"Yep! Head in, give your codename, and then wait where directed. The other party was pretty specific about the privacy requirement," replied Naruto. The connection wasn't great over the radios, but it would have to do. The crackling static was bothersome, though Sakura tried to ignore it.

Sakura looked up at the sky. The clouds on the horizon moved lazily, but she didn't entirely trust her eyes and the distance within the wintry mountain landscape. She had been caught before by the disconnect between the clouds' distance and her own position, and subsequently trapped in a storm.

The isolation, she decided, was what was eating at her.

"You staying close?"

"I have a camp not too far away," said Naruto through the static.

Sakura winced as a particularly high-pitched whine rang in her eardrum from her earpiece.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just the radios," said Sakura, stretching her back. "Okay. You keep warm. I'll find you when I'm done. Send backup if I'm not out in three days."

"Sure," snickered Naruto before the crackling prickled at her ears again.

Sakura's brows dipped.

"Repeat?" she asked, confused.

"I'll be waiting," sang Naruto enthusiastically.

Unsure what had gotten into him, Sakura sighed and banged her hands together one last time before leaping from the tree to the snow plowed path below, her cloak _thwapping_ behind her.

In the creeping darkness, she saw the inn's staff step outside to light the traditional lanterns hung around the building.

… it looked almost romantic, set against the darker sky behind it.

* * *

"This way," the concierge personally led Sakura from the registration desk to her room at the far end of the establishment.

While traditional, and obviously several hundred years old, the exposed wooden beams and hardwood floors shone with care and attention, polished to a glowing lustre that somehow looked soft in the lantern light.

The painted lanterns and wall sconces offered the only light in the long hallway, and Sakura's nerves were alight with awareness the further they ventured into the building.

She was completely cut off from Naruto, now, her only team mate for this particular mission.

Kakashi had assured them it was a trusted ally she was meeting; merely one who was reclusive and who wished for privacy in order to discuss his Village business.

As the most trusted supporters of Hatake Kakashi, the current Hokage, she and Naruto were sent to ensure success.

The increasingly remote nature of the meeting place, however, made Sakura question the arrangements.

"I apologize for putting you so far out of your way. I would have been happy with a room closer to your main desk," she said politely, making conversation.

To her surprise, the tall man at her side chuckled.

"It is no hardship," he said, turning to look at her over his shoulder before slanting her a knowing wink that set warning bells ringing in her mind.

"Ah, here we are," he said a moment later as they reached a pair of double-doors carved from the same dark red cherry wood as the halls and floor.

With that he knocked twice before letting himself and Sakura in…

… And Sakura was struck numb, trying to control the widening of her eyes and the tiny gasp that escaped her lips.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" asked the concierge, and all Sakura could do was gape and nod.

"You're sure?" she asked as he turned to leave. "That this is the right room?"

He glanced around the room before looking back at her again and giving her another knowing wink and a nod.

"Yes," he said confidently.

Then he left her, closing the door to the honeymoon suite behind him.

The room was toasty warm from the roaring fire in the fireplace, and Sakura stepped further in, removing her cloak and setting it on a coat rack to air and dry. Her boots and wraps she arranged on the mat by the entrance, before slipping her feet into warm, soft slippers.

She let herself feel guilty for a moment for Naruto, abandoned and camping outside, before she heard the clink of a glass and realized someone else was already in the room with her.

Their client.

Quickly tidying her appearance to convey her professionalism, Sakura took a step further into the room towards the fireplace, only to come face to face with—

"Sasuke?" she breathed, her confidence warring with her confusion inside her.

Setting down his tumbler beside him on the oak coffee table, Sasuke stood and approached her.

"Wife," he murmured, his expression intent, yet soft. Only for her did he ever appear less than indomitable.

Only around her did he become truly human, vulnerable and lonely and loving.

His shaggy hair flopped down over his eye, yet his button-up shirt and trousers were well-kept, if worn.

"How?" Sakura whispered, reaching for him.

His eyes slid shut as he leaned into her touch, a restful sigh passing over his chapped lips.

"I missed you," he said, touching her hip with a featherlight grasp.

Sakura's tense shoulders relaxed as she curled her body around his, wrapping her arms around him.

"Silly husband," she sighed happily, resting her forehead against the crook of his neck and nuzzling his throat. "I missed you, too."

"Hn."

She smiled into his skin, breathing in his familiar scent of ash and soap and forest.

As they curled up together, Sakura in Sasuke's lap before the roaring fire, the alcohol warm and their comfort warmer, Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair and leaned his head back with a content sigh.

"Happy anniversary, Sakura," he murmured.

"Happy anniversary, Sasuke," she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for the tumblr UchiSaku Week 2016 prompt, 'Ski Lodge Getaway'.


End file.
